


Dream SMP X Reader-Insert Requests Book

by AGoodBean117



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, More characters and relationship tags to be added as we go, Reader-Insert, This is only the SMP Characters not the real peopla, just to clarify that little detail, overall just more tags as we go, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGoodBean117/pseuds/AGoodBean117
Summary: A place to request and receive Reader Insert fanfiction for the Dream SMP members since there simply isn't enough of it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Clay | Dream/Reader, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Requests and Request Guidelines

Welcome, one and all, to the Reader Insert Requests! This is to try and fix the criminally small volume of reader insert fic in this fandom, and I guess I’ll do that with my own two hands!

This is going to be a series of one-shots that, you guessed it, are made from requests left in the comments here! Some of the one-shots may extend into multiple chapters by popular demand or if I decide to add more to them, and any content warnings will be in the notes for the specific chapter. All requests are welcome!

Things I WILL write

  * Reader x All the adults on the server
  * Platonic and familial relationships with everyone and the Reader Insert
  * SOME Smut, but ONLY with the adults! (and only some smut, but feel free to request almost everything)
  * The Reader Insert being some kind of Hybrid or having ~magical powers~ and stuff
  * Unrequited love is also a go!
  * Angst is also allowed!



Things I WILL NOT write

  * Romantic/sexual reader insert relationships with any of the minors
  * For the smut, I WILL NOT write noncon/dubcon or anything with bodily fluids/materials (blood, urine, fecal matter, ect.)
  * Blunt and/or in detail rape scenes (Implied rape is fine for me to write, though)



If a gender for the reader is not specified, then I’m just going to auto-assume that the reader is nonbinary and will use they/them pronouns, so do keep that in mind. Also I’ll be assuming the reader is NOT a hybrid if it’s not specified.

And that’s it! Feel free to stop by and request something, basically everything goes!


	2. (Competitive Reader X Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader beats Dream at a race, and it all goes downhill (or, rather, uphill) from there.
> 
> There are no warning tags needed for this, except maybe for the reader being Smol. This takes place before the SMP, so Dream is 100% still a Good Dude.
> 
> Written at the request of VirgilsWritings!

You knew from the start that this Dream guy was going to piss you off. Always so cocky, so sure of his own victory. So you made sure to enter in competitions with him, each time getting closer and closer to beating him.

It had been sweet, so sweet, to take it from him that first time.

* * *

Admittedly, you weren’t sure if he had let you win, but that was neither here nor there. The fact was, you had won fair and square, and he was bitching up a storm about “how did some random girl beat me” and “this isn’t fair she’s like a midget.”

Okay, yeah, actually that last one had stung a bit. It’s not your fault that the speed course had had gaps that someone your size could take advantage of, you didn’t make it.

“Hey, bitch boy, it was a fair race. It’s not my fault that you picked the wrong course.”

Oh, that had ended _swimmingly_. In you getting chased around by said bitch boy, with his friends laughing at the two of you. Still, though, victory was sweet

* * *

You had met him at other competitions, other places. You’d beat him at speed building, Dream would go and beat your speedrunning record. Petty asshole. And what’s with that mask of his, anyways?

Still, you hadn’t met him properly until you met Drista.

Or, rather, you had found her lost and hiding in the women’s restroom.

* * *

“Hey, kid, you alright?” You asked, crouching down to be at eye level with the seven—no, maybe eight—year old kid, who was squished into the corner of the public bathroom. You had a competition in about half an hour, against Dream once again, and found this kid.

“M’okay.” The kid sniffled, rubbing at her eyes from beneath the familiar smiley face mask. The kid was a Dream fangirl or something, you guessed, but you weren’t a monster. The kid clearly was _not_ okay.

“You sure? The arena’s pretty big, it’s alright if you’re lost or something.”

“… M’lost.” Aaand there we go.

“Alright, I’ll help you out. Your parents here, or did you come with someone else?” You offer the child your hand and a smile; hesitantly, the child takes your hand, slowly climbing to her feet.

“… I came with my brother.”

“Your brother, huh?”

“Yeah. His name’s Clay, he’s in a green hoodie, and he’s tall.” You nodded as you stood, holding the child’s hand. Most people who came to the arena would show up to watch their duel, so that would be the optimal place to take her.

“Sounds good. I’m gonna take you with me to the pre-fight lounge, I’m sure we can find someone who can help you find him there.”

“Okay.”

She held your hand tightly, clearly frightened by the large crowd already pushing their way towards the arena. You had time to set her up in the lounge with a snack and the arena staff looking for her brother and then duel Dream, but you wouldn’t be fighting your best if the kid didn’t find her brother before the fight and you knew it.

Oh, well… You would just beat him while not at your best.

You led her through the crowd, keeping an eye out for “tall guy in green hoodie” while making your way to the lounge. You didn’t spot him, and neither did the kid, but that’s fine.

You stepped into the lounge, the kid following right after, and made your way to the arena staff leaning on one of the walls. You didn’t see Dream anywhere, nor any of his friends, which was… odd. They usually beat you here, even if it was just one of them—but no focusing on that now.

You spoke to the arena staff, and was explaining the situation to them when you felt the kid pull on your hand.

“Hey, kid, what’s up?” You turned, and spotted Dream walking into the lounge as you did so. He seemed… Off.

“That’s Clay!” Your eyes flicked between the kid and Dream, who had frozen mid-step.

“… Dude, your name is Clay?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask me that.”

You won the fight, by the way. Something about calling him Clay mid-fight, but not loud enough for the crowd to hear it, had thrown him off-balance.

He called it cheating, but it wasn’t truly cheating to use his name, was it?

Well, the kid—Drista, she had told you—agreed with you. Which made you double right.

* * *

Your relationship with Dream… changed, after that. It was less strictly competitive, and more friendly. Drista was a chill kid, too, when you’d been able to spend time with her. She managed to not get lost again, which was good.

What was less good was that Dream began to stick in your thoughts. You had had relationships and friendships like this, sure, but something about Dream was… Different. Special.

And really, you didn’t know how to handle it.

* * *

“You know, you can just tell him you like him.” Drista, now 10, spoke around a mouthful of ice cream. “He likes you the same, you know.”

“No, I can’t, and no, he doesn’t.”

“Why not? And yes he does, he asks about you all the time.”

“Because.” You were… going to let the second part of what she said go.

“Because why? He likes you, Y/N, he’s just stupid.”

“… He does?”

“Yes, he does.” Drista rolled her eyes, clearly of the opinion that you, too, were stupid. “You two really ought to sort that out.”

“… Drista, you’re far too observant for a 10 year old.”

“I know.”

So it was no surprise, not really, when Dream poked his head in.

“Yo, Drista, can you do the dishes real quick?”

“Yeah, sure.” Drista took her icecream and left, pausing to tell Dream something that sounded far too much like ‘stop eavesdropping’ for your tastes, before leaving you and Dream alone.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking far too sheepish and guilty for Drista’s comment to be anything other than what it was.

“Dream—”

“Y/N—”

You both stopped, then laughed. You gestured for him to go first, amusement coloring your cheeks.

“Y/N, I… would like to try dating you, if you’d like.” He looked… Panicked, nervous. Hopeful.

You were going to kiss him, probably.

“I think I would like that.” You stood, ice cream abandoned in favor of fully focusing on Dream. “I think our first order of business is for me to kiss you, don’t you think?”

“I—uhm—yeah, sure, okay—” Dream was cute, you admitted to yourself. Very cute indeed, especially when he was flustered. The tips of his ears were turning pink, but you’d love to finally see what’s under the mask.

You closed the distance between you two, catching Dream’s hands in your own. You offered him a soft smile, silencing his flustered rambling.

“I would very much like to kiss you, if that’s alright with you.”

“I—yes, yeah, here, just let me—” He took a hand from you, reaching behind his head and fumbling with the straps on his mask before he finally freed it from his face.

And, oh, it was a _very_ kissable face.

You stood on your tip-toes, gently pulling him down the rest of the way, and kissed him. It warmed your heart, sent off the butterflies in your stomach.

“Y/N, you suck at kissing.”

“So do you. Good thing we have plenty of time to practice.”


	3. Summer Night (Tommy & Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Tommy relax a few days before the L'Manburg election and talk about what happens next. Reader is a minor and this is a friendship-only interaction!!!
> 
> No warnings needed, only soft fluffy fluff!
> 
> Requested by DarklingPDA

You claimed your spot on the bench, smiling warmly at the tall teen as he plops down next to you, the soft chiming of Cat floating gently in the air, the notes dancing to and fro.

You enjoyed the music, leaning back and closing your eyes.

Election Day was a few days away, but you were confident in Tommy and Wilbur. They’d pull through. No-one was crazy enough to vote for Schlatt, let alone give Schlatt a majority of the votes, so things would be fine in L’Manburg.

“Hey, Y/N.” Tommy spoke, leaning his head on your shoulder. “What’re you gonna do if Wilbur and I don’t win?”

“Well… I don’t know. _I_ think you’ll win, but if you don’t… Well, I think I’ll stick with you and Tubbo. You guys are my friends!” Tommy loosens up at that, so you guessed you said the right thing. Good thing you meant it!

“But, if something does happen, you and Wilbur and Tubbo are welcome in my little house.”

“You mean your huge ravine that you’ve done nothing with after claiming it?”

“Hey, it’s my _house_. But yeah, and also the main house part too. Besides, you have no room to talk; your whole house is made of dirt.” You poked him gently, laughing as he squeaked (it was a manly squeak, sure Tommy, sure) in protest.

Silence fell over you again, the soft notes of Cat falling away into the quiet chirps of birds and crickets, the sun’s rays warming the two of you in the peaceful quiet.

“What’s gonna happen if we win?”

“Well… I can neither confirm nor deny this, but I overheard Niki trying to get her hands on some extra flour and sugar.”

“Oh, sweet! She’s gonna make us a cake!”

“Mmmhmmm! But you didn’t hear that from me.”

“Of course!”


End file.
